1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a face mask, more particularly to a face mask with elongated grooves for facilitating assembly of the face mask on a helmet or the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional transparent face mask is assembled on a front brim of a helmet or a helmet frame. For example, a helmet has two pivot members to engage an upper engaging edge portion of a face mask such that the face mask can be rotated upwardly about the pivot members. Another exemplary helmet has a plurality of fastening members disposed along a front brim thereof to secure firmly a face mask for safety purpose. For different helmets and helmet frames, face masks with different engaging holes have to be manufactured. The requirement to provide face masks with different holes causes inconveniences in manufacture and inventory management.